Universos Paralelos
by Emelimon
Summary: AU One-shot Inspirado en una gran canción. Sé que no soy digno de tu misericordia pero… pido a ti, Señor, imploro que en tu infinita gracia me… me permitas verlo, aunque sea por un momento… Señor, permíteme verle… aunque sea por un instante…


Beta: Romina, administradora del grupo en FB "Destieleras Anonimas"

* * *

**Siempre es de noche**

_POV Dean_

Debo apresurarme o no llegaré, ¿Qué hora es? Demonios, ya son las 6.15.

-Vamos Joffrey… - ¡Demonios! este maldito veinteañero irresponsable ¿cómo puede costarle tanto llegar a la hora? - ¡ahí estas! …al fin llegas.

\- Lo siento Dean, es solo que el bus me dejo y…-

\- Si lo que sea. Cállate y escucha: el auto de la señora Molly quedo listo, solo debes engrasarlo; el Cadillac rojo tenia agua en el motor… al parecer algún niño estuvo jugando con el. Bien, creo que eso es todo… me voy, nos vemos mañana.-

\- Dean ¿por qué siempre los jueves estás apurado por irte? sólo vives a 5 cuadras de este taller.-

\- Vete a trabajar, Joffrey-

_POV Castiel_

_La tarde esta agradable, el sol aun calienta todo a su paso, pero la brisa otoñal disminuye su efecto, manteniendo una constante lucha por el equilibrio estacional; los niños juegan en la plaza contigua al parque; escucho gente que camina por la vereda más próxima a la calle, de seguro son persona que van de vuelta a su casa después de un día de trabajo. Estoy sentado en uno de los bancos internos del parque bajo un gran árbol y junto a un sendero, Señor, me maravillo ante la armonía de tu creación y ante la paz que me brinda. Me invade la alegría estando aquí, tal vez, en parte sea porque espero a aquella persona que me hace ver con claridad el mundo, quizás sea eso. Este día es perfecto y por eso te doy las gracias Dios, por darme otro hermoso día de vida._

Le escucho… reconocería su caminar en cualquier parte del mundo… el viento trae su aroma, puedo notar el olor a grasa, aceite de motor y sudor, fue un día de mucho trabajo para él.

-¡Hey Cass! Lamento llegar tarde…- Está ofuscado, su tono de voz es cortante, trata de respirar de forma controlada y se sentó bruscamente.

\- Está bien Dean, es agradable estar aquí, no es una molestia esperarte, así que no estés enojado.-

\- … ¿Sabes? Siempre me sorprendes cuando haces eso. -

\- ¿Cuando hago qué? - Su humor mejoro, su tono de voz se relajo y su respiración ya es fluida.

\- Cuando haces "eso", cuando defines exactamente como me siento y me lo dices tan directamente, sin ningún rodeo.-

\- Lo siento, lo hago inconscientemente, a mucha gente no le agrada.-

-Pues a mí sí, así que no te disculpes. Eres asombroso hombre. Ojala yo tuviera esa capacidad y ese tacto para hablar, mi novia me lo agradecería.-

\- Si el problema es ese, creo que sólo debes hablar, si piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, que lo que dices es por el bien de la otro persona… de tu novia, tan solo dile lo que estas pensando.-

-No es tan fácil Cass, digamos que hablar no es lo mío, cuando digo lo que pienso…así sin más, nunca se escucha bien, suena… brusco y desdeñoso… resumiendo: conversar no es mi fuerte.-

\- Estás conversando conmigo.-

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo, hablar contigo es algo que sale natural…. Pero, no es porque yo tenga el don de la palabra, si no porque tú eres un gran tipo, haces que sea fácil y cómodo conversar… -

Eso no es verdad, Dean ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes el don de la palabra? si la mejor parte de mi semana es sentarme aquí y hablar contigo.

-… ¿Sabes qué amigo? basta de cursilerías, hablemos de otra cosa.-

\- Está bien Dean. -

\- La tarde está muy agradable, veo niños en los juegos del fondo... ¿los escuchas?-

-Sí, los escucho.-

\- ¡Wow!... ¿en serio? Hombre, pero que oído tienes, eres una especie de DareDevil… pero como el de los comics, no como el de la película… Ben Affleck mató a DareDevil…. – La emoción se desborda de su voz, me alegra escucharlo hablar así - Okay, puedo notar por tu sonrisa que estoy diciendo algo muy gracioso –

-Es sólo que puedo percibir que te gustan los superhéroes.-

\- …Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien juro que te mataré, pero sí, la verdad me gustan. Tengo una buena colección de comics guardados en el ático de mi casa.-

-¿Por qué los tienes guardados en el ático?-

-Es que Jo, mi hermana, viene a visitarme dos veces por semana con sus hijos de 6, 4 y 2 años-

-Oh, comprendo.-

-Son unos pequeños diablillos esos mocosos… la verdad, no se a quien salieron- les adora, les quieres con toda su alma, el amor se escapa junto con cada palabra acerca de sus sobrinos.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?-

\- El mayor se llama Samuel, luego está Adam y la pequeña de la familia se llama…. Deanna… en honor a mí –

\- Que lindo gesto el de tu hermana al colocarle a su hija tu nombre.-

-…. Digamos que sólo lo hizo para fastidiarme, toda la vida me dijo Deanna y ahora tiene la excusa perfecta para seguir haciéndolo por el resto de vida que nos queda…. ¡hey! No te rías, no es gracioso-

-Lo siento, pero es una anécdota divertida - que agradable debe ser tener una hermana así, me gustaría conocerla.

-Sí, supongo que lo es. -

-… Dean -

-¿qué pasa compañero?-

-¿podrías contarme como cae el sol? Por favor-

\- Claro hombre, pensé que se te había olvidado, estaba a punto de mencionártelo. Entonces… espero que estés preparado para escuchar el mejor relato de un atardecer, no es por alardear pero últimamente soy muy bueno en esto –

-Es verdad Dean, eres un buen relator-

-¡hey! No sabía que ya tenía un fan, no me halagues tanto o me creeré una diva… mejor comencemos: el cielo como es de costumbre al atardecer está degrado desde un azul-celeste en la parte más alejada del sol al este, hasta un celeste-anaranjado en el oeste, aun no comprendo cómo pueden combinarse de esa forma los colores en el cielo, es maravilloso amigo; el sol comienza a perder su brillo enceguecedor y la nubes poco a poco van adquiriendo tonalidades diferentes, justo arriba de nosotros hay un par que comienzan a teñirse de rosado, mientras que las más cercanas al sol ya tienen colores naranjos en su superficie, algunas son mas amarillas que otras; Las nubes más lejanas situadas al este continúan en su mayoría manteniendo su color blanco….-

Puedo observar el atardecer al escucharte y contemplar todos sus colores, porque ahora mis ojos son tu voz. Cada palabra hace mella en la oscuridad y logras que el mundo se trasluzca a través de ella. Tú me haces olvidar… que siempre es de noche.

-…. Y así concluye este cuento de atardecer, muchas gracias por su atención no se olviden de recomendarme con sus amigos y sintonícenos el próximo jueves para escuchar otro emocionante relato –

\- ….Serías un buen locutor de radio.-

-Claro, voy a creer en tu palabras, especialmente porque estas sonriendo y puedo leer en tus pensamiento que te burlas de esté inocente mecánico-

-Sí, me estoy riendo, pero te hablo seriamente, creo que serías un buen locutor-

-¿En serio?- Jamás me crees cuando señalo tus virtudes… pero esta vez no dejare que dudes de lo que te digo.

\- Sí y debes confiar en mi criterio, quien mejor que un no vidente para juzgar la calidad y elocuencia de un emisor-

-Buen punto amigo –…Su teléfono, lo están llamando…

\- Dame un segundo Cas, mi celular está vibrando… pero de seguro eso tú ya lo escuchaste –

se levanto de la banca, se está alejando unos pasos. Debe ser su novia quien lo está llamando, por eso prefiere contestarle en privado. Cada vez que habla de ella puedo percibir cuanto la ama y lo afortunado que se siente de poder estar con Lisa.

Está comenzando a hacer frio, ya es tarde y Dean debe ir a su casa, de seguro su novia lo espera y una vez más el tiempo con él se ha esfumado.

Lo escucho acercarse, sus pasos son rápidos… esta apurado.

-Era Lisa, esa mujer va a ser mi perdición ¿puedes creer que me pidió que le llevara unas cosas del supermercado?- no se ha sentado… debe irse.

-Sí Dean, y creo que debes marcharte, si quieres llegar al supermercado antes de que cierre-

-Tienes razón Cass… como siempre ¿quieres que te acompañe a la parada del autobús?

-No, está bien, quiero quedarme un tiempo más aquí-

-¿seguro? Me queda de camino- mientes, puedo notarlo incluso si sólo escuchara con un oído.

-Seguro Dean-… ¿volverás?... Quizás está vez tu no lo preguntes, Quizás ya tienes planes para tu tarde del próximo jueves… creo que hay muchas cosas más llamativas que contarme como muere el día…

-Próxima semana ¿misma hora y mismo lugar?-

-Sí, Dean- aunque intente ocultarlo creo que hasta un sordo podría escuchar la felicidad en mi respuesta- … debes irte… el supermercado-

-Cierto, nos vemos el próximo jueves Cass-

-Adiós Dean-

Se ha ido… y la noche comienza a cernirse… hoy, al igual que siempre, no me siento triste por su partida, yo aun veo un atardecer… aun veo el cielo y todos sus matices… él logra que los colores persistan en su ausencia y hace que la luz se mantenga ante la oscuridad.

_Dios, en esta noche de otoño en que apreció tu creación… doy las gracias por todo lo que me has dado y doy las gracias por todo lo que me has negado. Pido por el bienestar de mis padres, hermanos y de todo aquel que me rodea…_

_Sé que no soy digno de tu misericordia pero… pido a ti, Señor, imploro que en tu infinita gracia me… me permitas verlo, aunque sea por un momento… Señor, permíteme verle… aunque sea por un instante…_

_Amén._

**Fin**

* * *

Hola... ¡Felices fiestas!...atrasado xD espero que hayan tenido un bonito final de año :D

Bien, ahora respecto a este one-shot... pues, lo tenia escrito hace muuuucho tiempo pero no me animaba a publicarlo D: digamos que no me convencia, pero hoy lo enconte, lo leí y me gusto xD... cosas que pasan x'D

Ahora viene la parte fea (a mi parecer) ya que este fic esta inspirado en la canción "siempre es de noche" de Alejandro Sanz y si escuchan este tema pensando en que Cass es la persona no vidente y Dean es la chica que le cuenta como "muere el día" ¡les dara una pena! ...del porte de un buque, es horrible ;C... Intente "adapatar" la "situación" en este fic, tratando de no ser demasiado angst y conservando lineas o partes de las lineas de la canción... no sé si lo logre, pero lo intente D:

Tengo en mente otras dos canciones de las cuales tomar inspiración, ya que, cada vez que las escucho salta en mi cabeza un AU destiel... pero aun no sé ... todo dependera si les gusto o no este fic D:

Finalmente, gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo 2015 :D


End file.
